Blind Knight
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: 180 days. 180 days of pure darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi again**

**Here is a little something that has been plaguing me for a long while now.**

**I don't know what the inspiration was but I have an idea where I want this to go. Lets hope I can get the time to actually continue something.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The room felt dark. Well the cell felt dark, you could call it a room if you were so inclined but Jaune knew where he was. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face even if he tried. He couldn't tell you how long he had been placed in this prison but he knew how long he had gone without sunlight.

180 days.

180 days of pure darkness, with little to no human interaction apart from the guard passing his meals through the slot under his cell door and he doesn't speak much. He knows there are others in this place with him but none have been here longer than him in a single stint. He had heard the ramblings of first timers and the whispers of repeat offenders over the days in his cell, he did not envy these men. They were broken shells of themselves, he had been broken before he arrived.

He could hear the thud of footsteps echoing around the hall outside the cells and the sounds of chains clinking against the floor announced the arrival of a new resident of the permanent blackness that surrounds him. With a familiar groan and clank the cell next to him gained a new occupant. With another load groan and clang the guard turned back away from the cells.

Jaune waited, he waited to see what sort of person had been put next to him. First he heard the soft whimpers followed by harsh, heavy breathing he was next to a first timer.

Jaune stood from his cot and began his daily ritual, he thanked god there were bars above him otherwise he may have lost his touch. Pulling himself up off the ground Jaune hung from the bar before pulling himself up. He repeated the motion until he couldn't continue before changing hands and repeating the process again. This was his routine, twice a day exercise before eating then attempting sleep if his brain would co-operate.

He could hear the whimpering next to his cell stop and the faint rustling of material moving to the uncomfortable cot in the corner of the cell. He could feel eyes watching him, he knew it was the new guy many had seen this same routine from him before it was almost like clockwork.

He could hear the whisperings "What is he doing?" "How long is he going to do that?" and his personal favorite response "Shut ya trap kid, it's almost lunch time".

* * *

The next couple hours passed with little incident much like any other day, the questions from his neighbor had all but ceased and the light scraping of trays could be heard throughout the corridor of cells. Jaune had barely finished when he heard his neighbor attempt to talk to him.

"Psst. Psst hey buddy. Hey look at me."

Jaune had a good mind just to leave the whimpering crybaby to himself but this was the first time somebody actually engaged him in a conversation rather than him butting himself into somebody else's.

"What?" He almost didn't recognize his voice, it really had been a while since he had spoken a couple words.

"How many pull ups did you do?" He could hear the wonder in his neighbors voice. The kid must be pretty young if that was what impressed him.

"I don't count" His reply was almost as horse as his last.

"Oh, well that's pretty cool" Jaune knew a pause when he heard one "So what are you in for?"

Jaune sighed, expelling a breath loudly before looking back at that time.

"Short story is I essentially ended a bloodline. He attempted to attack a friend of mine, so I took his favorite toy from him." Jaune smiled at the end of his sentence, his mouth set in a fierce grin.

"Apparently castrating the only male Winchester heir was looked at as a unprovoked attack by a hunter against a unarmed highborn heir. And in exchange for my life they took something from me..."

"So they took yours too?" His neighbor winced as he interrupted.

"No. They took my eyes. Then they locked me up here."

He always remembered the moment, it was burned into his mind much like the final images of his sight before they were removed from his head. In hindsight it was a miracle he survived at all, he chalked it up to his aura patching sealing the wounds before infection hit him.

"So how do you see?"

Jaune's brow furrowed. Had he really asked that question? How does he see? He can't see, he has no eyes.

"I don't."

"No I mean there must be a way for you to walk around without hitting into things?"

Jaune stopped his retort before wondering when the last time he was actually allowed to go for a walk apart from the measly waddle he could do in his cell.

"There is, but that's a secret you haven't earned the right to know."

Jaune actually hadn't perfected his new way of seeing. In his younger days he had heard rumors of blind hunters using aura to project their surroundings much like a bat would in a cave. He had also heard of faunus being able to pick up on sounds that humans like himself couldn't pick up on. It was a good thing the cell was so quiet, over his stay he had figured out a way to listen for the smallest of sounds to attempt to be able to locate where the sound came from. He wasn't faunus but he could very well try to replicate them.

He hadn't heard his neighbor ask another question, he must of thought his silence was is answer before he heard him strike up conversation with his other neighbor in the cell block.

And that was his routine for the next couple of weeks. Wake up to hear the new guy talking to his much more talkative neighbor about anything they could think of. It was almost tranquil to hear their conversations, he had almost forgotten the images of the world on the outside of these walls but with each new sentence they painted quite the vivid picture of the outside.

It wasn't until day 216 that Jaune's routine changed permanently.

He had been resting after lunch, much like any other day. Silently listening to the new picture his neighbor was creating in his mind. He heard the loud clang of the cell block door opening and the accompanying click clack of boots on the floor, but this time it was different, instead of the clinging of chains on the floor Jaune heard the sound of other shoes clacking against the floor. He didn't react until the footsteps stopped. Outside his cell.

"So this is where you are."

Jaune's head snapped up at the new voice. It was low and melodic much the same since he heard it last, but that was when he could see and when he wasn't a man in prison.

"I heard what happened."

_'Of course you did' _the sentence was on the tip of his tongue until he heard the sound of his cell door being swung open and the muffled thud of a bag hitting his cell floor.

"All your stuff is here, your more deadly arsenal is still at your office in Beacon. You're going to need it for what I need you to do."

Jaune was still reeling from the information overload Ozpin was giving him. He was getting out. He was needed. But he was blind, he couldn't be much help to anybody anymore.

"Get dressed Professor, time is of the essence."

"What are you sending me to do Headmaster?"

"Team RWBY has gone dark in the Mistrilian Mountains. I need you to bring them back."

* * *

**A.N: So there it was, what did you think?  
**

**I will speak to you all soon.**

**Ladel **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi Guys**

**Here is the second chapter of Blind Knight. I would like to thank everyone for the amazing review I got for the first chapter, its good to know that there are people who enjoy reading what I write and I thank each and ever one of you.**

**So without further stalling, enjoy.**

* * *

There were many defining qualities of Mistral that Jaune loved. The architecture, the massive open expanses of land and the view of the looming mountains only a few miles from the city itself. It was a shame he couldn't appreciate any of it anymore, now Mistral was painted in a much different previously unseen light. The city was loud, not noisy like a packed dust plane station but just plain loud. There was a never ending torrent of noise coming from each and every direction, it was a stark difference to Vale where the streets were almost eerily quiet. Mistral was renowned for being one of the most diverse cities in Remnant and Jaune could tell since he entered the city only hours ago. The amount of smells he picked up on where almost overwhelming, many people said that after going blind that their other senses flared up to compensate for the missing sense but this was ridiculous. He had the unfortunate knowledge of many different pungent body odors that he was better off not knowing about. But overbearing the unwashed minority was the smells and odors of both foreign and domestic spices and foods, from Valerian spiced meats to Mistral famous lavender bread.

The fact that his senses were on overload was a blessing and a detriment at this very moment. He could very well navigate the city by smell and sound alone but he had no clear 'view' of the layout of the city. He had to ask for directions more than once since leaving the dust station but they had been either wrong or slightly off course, leading him to parts of the city he never even wanted to visit like where he was currently resided.

The tavern was busy, full of boisterous laughter and giggling bar maids hoping to earn a little more money than they were earning. Jaune managed to find himself an empty table at the back of the tavern after unsuccessfully seating himself on two people already. It was not without purpose, with the unfamiliar territory and people he would like to not spend time with if he could see, Jaune needed to scope out potential risks and obstacles. Most notably the cacophony of noise emanating from the center of the room where more than a handful hard shoves told him to keep away and be wary of the bunch in the middle.

He hadn't heard the bar maid next to him until a small hand tapped his shoulder causing him to look in the general direction of the touch.

"Can I help you?" Jaune could hear the annoyance in the girls voice, maybe serving him was just a good deed for her until she could go back to her more 'attentive' customers.

"Is there a place I could stay the night close by?"

"We have rooms upstairs. 30 Lien for a room for a night, 35 if you want food in the morning."

Jaune handed the girl what he assumed was 40 Lien from the folds on the notes before noting her footsteps quickly leaving him to his solitude in the back of the increasingly packed tavern.

Jaune thought back to what Ozpin had told him about his newest assignment. He was to locate Team RWBY and bring them back but nothing about their assignment had been easy. Their mission was to clear a path through the mountain before the miners could excavate the new tunnels they had found. Grimm had been making a mess of them over the past couple weeks, so a team of hunters was sent to dispatch the problem. That had been almost 4 weeks ago and Ozpin was getting antsy over the time it had taken. So who else to send but the recently turned blind man. He figured he would want to find his friends and he did but if RWBY had gone missing then a competent team sent instead of his one man team would yield better results. Jaune shrugged to himself, he never knew what went through that man's head and he wouldn't attempt to. Ozpin was a man he didn't need to understand.

His quiet thoughts were broken by a scuffing of a chair and a chorus of roguish laughter followed by footsteps coming closer to him before they took seats in the table in front of him, blocking him from most of the noise to the front of the tavern. He could hear a man's laughter and the light scraping of wood against the floor before he heard their hushed conversation followed by a light smack and almost angelic giggle.

"Hey there killer, not with a audience."

Jaune froze. He knew that voice, he knew it very well. It seemed his mission just got a hell of a lot easier. He had just found the Y of RWBY. He smiled to himself before realizing that if Yang was here then where was everyone else? Yang wouldn't of left them even if she had too, something was going on and he needed Yang to find that out. Pity she was otherwise engaged.

"Forget about him, cripple won't say a thing."

Jaune frowned. Sure he was blind but he refused to be called a cripple, his body worked just fine he just didn't have eyes anymore. He smiled to himself, he now had a way to get Yang away from the guy she was with without getting himself hurt too bad.

"What would your sister say if she saw you like this?"

"What did you say?"

His gamble worked, now he just needed to make her angry without losing his head. Not an easy feat with Yang Xiao Long.

"Your sister. You know how younger siblings are, so impressionable, they sometimes idolize their elder siblings and want to replicate them. Your sister is a precious little thing, pretty, young, smooth but yet still fierce. Like a beautiful red 'Rose' thorns and all."

He heard footsteps and before he had reacted the scraping of the other char at his table told him his little scheme worked. Now he had to get rid of the guy and get Yang alone, he also had to think of a way to stop her from killing him from what he said about Ruby.

"Who are you?" She all but growled at him and Jaune was thankful he hadn't had eyes otherwise he would see hell looking at him and he would most likely lose his composure and balk.

Before he had time to answer he felt a large hand grip his shoulder and squeeze hard. He could feel the muscle in his arm go rigid and he calmly looked up in the direction the hand had come from.

"If you want to keep the hand then let go and forget everything you saw tonight."

He felt the other mans grip tighten and heard his bellowing laughter ring throughout the now silent tavern. All eyes on the three of them.

"And why should I do that, blind man?"

Jaune smiled "Because I'm sure Signal academy would love to know that the man responsible for the bombing of their school had been found unconscious just outside the gates. Then they can have their own fun with you. I'm sure Pyrrah Nikos would love to get her hands on the man who killed her students."

His threat was not an empty one, he had wanted to find the man responsible since he found out the name of the man. It just so happened by coincidence that he was at his favorite watering hole. It was really useful having friends in Signal to get information from, Pyrrah's hands were tied but his weren't.

He felt the grip slacken before all he heard was silence, followed by the quiet noise of blades being unsheathed and gripped. Jaune grasped his cane before drawing the thin blade from the shaft and pointing it at the man next to him, the tip piercing skin but millimeters from the man's jugular.

"The next man who moves closer to us gets to witness scum bleeding out on the floor like a pig."

Jaune waited and listened. He flared his aura and saw the amount of men currently looking at him. 15 in total. He could take them if he had more room, and maybe if he could see them. Aura vision was good but sometimes unreliable at judging distance, he would have to listen out for signs of trouble and that was a problem against 15 angry men.

"Okay man, just let me go and we will be gone."

He could smell the fear oozing off the man next to him. He could hear his breaths coming in uneven gasps and feel the tremble of his body as he slowly lost blood. If he moved any more he might kill himself on his blade.

Jaune removed the tip from the man's neck before kicking him closer to his men "Walk. Keep walking until Mistral is a blur on the horizon and don't look back.

The next couple of seconds were tense until he heard the familiar sound of tables and chairs moving and the multiple sounds of rushing feet and the loud bang of the door opening and the men spilling out into the cold night. Jaune's victory was short lived as another hand grabbed his coat and pushed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yang's growl was low and menacing and he could feel the heat radiating off her.

"You're going to want to hear what I have to say, but away from prying ears." Jaune gestured to the rest of the tavern watching them intently.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because Ozpin wouldn't send me all the way out here to talk to a random bar maid now would he?"

Jaune felt her grip slacken slightly and he felt Yang slowly let go of him.

"Come on Yang, I have a room upstairs."

"How do you know my name?"

Jaune smiled "We blondes have to look out for each other right?"

He waited a second before he heard her breath hitch.

"Jaune?"

"Good to see you too Yang."

* * *

**A.N: So what did you think?  
**


End file.
